


Make Me

by Mischiefkingwinkyface



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Brat, Castiel and Dean Winchester Have a Profound Bond, Dean Winchester is a Brat, M/M, Protective Castiel (Supernatural), brat tamer, brat/brat tamer, no explicit sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:27:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26972134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mischiefkingwinkyface/pseuds/Mischiefkingwinkyface
Summary: Castiel and Dean get back to the hotel one night and get to spend some quality time together.Not based anytime in particular, any point after mid season 4 would probably work.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 3
Kudos: 36





	Make Me

“We have at least two hours until Sam gets back.” Dean threw his jacket on the nearest chair on their way into the motel. Those were the first words he’d spoken to Cas seen they’d gotten into the Impala and they weren’t exactly warm. 

Cas didn’t respond. Instead, he picked up Dean’s jacket off the chair and folded it carefully before placing it back down on the chair. What they were arguing about in that particular instance was about as up for debate as who was currently winning. 

They both stood there in silence for a while, pretending not to stare at each other. It went on longer than it would usually before Dean finally broke and snapped at them angel, “Say it.”

“Are you hurt?” Cas looked up, cocking his head to the side to stare at Dean. He gripped the chair in front of him until his knuckles turned white. 

Dean shook his head. “No. Just a bit banged up.” It was true. Their trip out that night had left Dean with nothing worse with a couple of bruises, but they both knew the hunt wasn’t over yet. 

“Go have a shower. I’ll be here when you get back.” It hadn’t meant to be an order, not at first. It wasn’t that Cas wanted to sound controlling. He just knew that Dean had no plans on leaving him until they’d talked. Humans needed to do human things, and sometimes Dean didn’t have his priorities in check. 

What Cas hadn’t expected was Dean’s answering back. 

“No.”

“No?” Cas frowned. 

“No,” Dean repeated. “It means not yes.”

Cas sighed and stepped towards Dean. “Shall we try this again?”

Cogs were turning in Dean’s head, faster with each step Cas took. Then everything fell into place and Dean’s eyes widened. He took a step back and grinned. “You can say it as many times as you’d like, I’m not following your orders.”

“I’m going to try this one more time,” Cas warned. 

Just as he’d expected, that only made Dean worse. Dean stopped backing away and crossed his arms over his chest. “Or what?"

Improvisation was never Castiel’s strong suit. He always froze when posed with a question he didn’t quite have an answer to, but he considered himself lucky that Dean understood how hard it could be sometimes. It was a good job Dean always asked the same questions. 

“Or,” Cas spoke slowly, feeling each word as he said them, “I’m going to get some or those handcuffs fro the Impala and I’m going to cuff you to the top of that shower. I will lock the bathroom door so that Sam can’t find us. Do you need me to go through this step by step?” Usually he would, but he wasn’t entirely sure Dean was still breathing. 

Dean shook his head, cheeks flushed red. 

“Now, you will go and take care of yourself. Then, and only then, we will talk. Have I made myself clear?” That time he intended it to be an order. 

Except Dean didn’t always follow orders. He locked eyes with Castiel. “Make me.”

A grin broke out on Castiel’s face. He couldn’t help it. “I was hoping you’d say that.”

Dean took off that running with Cas not far behind him. Cas was careful to keep his pace to match with Dean’s the first lap around the room. It was usually easy enough to catch him after that, but Dean had other ideas.

He dived under one of the motel beds and waited until Cas knelt down to roll out the other side. It wasn’t until he tripped over a bag he’d left on the floor that Castiel manage to pull him unto a bed and straddle him. 

“Ready to submit?” Castiel held both of Dean’s wrists above his head with one hand. 

Dean shook his head. “Not until you kiss me.”

“You don’t get to make the demands.”

“One kiss and I’ll do whatever you want. Even take care of myself,” Dean promised. 

Cas leaned over him and kissed him gently. Without even thinking about it, he let go of Dean’s wrists to brace himself against the bed. 

“Well, that was a dead end…” Sam trailed off as he let the motel door wing shut behind him. “Am I interrupting?”

“Just a bit,” Dean laughed.

Cas climbed off him and brushed himself off. “Apologies, Sam. We were just going to go shower.”

“We were?” Dean looked up at Cas, who just smiled and offered him a hand up. “I guess we are.” He laughed as Cas pulled him into the bathroom and shut the door behind them, leaving Sam to stand awkwardly. 

Castiel pushed Dean into the door once it was shut. “How did I do?”

Dean burst out laughing and ducked under Cas’ arm. “You’re still worried about that?”

Cas pulled Dean’s shirt off him and tossed it aside. He ran his hands down Dean’s arm and looked up to meet his eyes. “I’m not human. Sometimes it’s hard to play this part for you.”

“We’re learning together. It doesn’t have to be perfect.” Dean kissed him. 

“I thought when I said about the handcuffs…” Castiel had never been overly confident, and he had made that mistake before.

“I’m fine,” Dean promised. “No harm done. Want to join me?” He nodded to the shower. 

But Cas just looked confused. “I don’t need a shower?”

Dean laughed and stripped off the rest of his clothes to get in the shower. “Well, the offers always open.”

It had taken them a long time to get to that point. The first few times they’d tried any sort of scene together, it had ended with Dean panicking on the floor from flashbacks of how he’d been treated with hell. Only a couple of months before had they reached the point where Cas could start making offhand comments about getting the handcuffs from the Impala. An empty threat, they both knew, but progress was progress. 

Cas leaned against the wall and watched Dean for a while before his eyes widened and he stood bolt upright. “Is that offer still open?”

“Always for you.” 

The Earth and Heaven itself be damned, Cas knew why he was fighting. He knew who exactly he was fighting for.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Another self-indulgent fanfiction born from the government-enforced isolation I'm stuck in.   
> I'm currently open to any suggestions, and I'm happy to see any comments!   
> Stay safe everyone.


End file.
